


Sammy Remembers

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a friend over on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy is 10-11, Dean 14-15

Sammy remembers the first time. He remembers Dean pulling him onto his lap, kissing him softly, running his hands down his back. He remembers Dean telling him how good he was being, how beautiful and perfect he was. He remembers the way Dean's hands felt as they undressed him, as if Dean was worshiping him. He remembers the way Dean's fingers felt as they stretched him open, touching and teasing and making him moan. He remembers how full he felt with Dean inside of him, the pain, the pleasure.

Sammy remembers how guilty Dean looked after it was done. He remembers chasing after Dean, telling Dean that he wanted it as much as Dean did, that Dean hadn't forced him into anything. He remembers shoving Dean against the wall, dropping to his knees and taking Dean into his mouth. He remembers the moans Dean made as he sucked him for the very first time, remembers looking up at his big brother and seeing love and pride on his face. He remembers Dean carrying him upstairs and taking him again.

Sammy remembers crawling into bed with Dean that night, his big brother holding him close to his chest. He remembers feeling Dean so tense, as if he still felt guilty about what they had done. He remembers kissing Dean, telling him that he loved him and everything they did together. He remembers as he grew wishing he could stop so he'd always be what Dean wanted. He remembers crying as he got bigger, taller, not wanting to lose what he had with Dean, not wanting Dean to move onto someone else.

Sammy remembers Dean finally getting him to talk, to tell him what was wrong. He remembers breaking down, telling Dean all his fears, that Dean wouldn’t want him anymore. He remembers Dean lifting him, not as easily as before, but still more than able to carry him, taking him into their room, undressing him, worshiping his body. He remembers Dean telling him that no matter how big he got he would always be Dean’s Baby Boy. He remembers Dean taking him then, loudly, loud enough that Dad heard.

Sammy remembers the look on Dad’s face, the disgust, the anger. He remembers Dean jumping out of bed, punching Dad in the face, throwing their clothes and few belongings into bags and taking him away. He remembers the roads, driving hour upon hour, just the two of them. He remembers the first time they saw the house, old, abandoned, their new home. He remembers Dean getting a job to support them, Dean taking care of him, loving him, protecting him, standing by him no matter what. The End


End file.
